<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosts of a Future Lost未来迷失之魂 by qiangqiangSWYS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645364">Ghosts of a Future Lost未来迷失之魂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiangqiangSWYS/pseuds/qiangqiangSWYS'>qiangqiangSWYS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Night （2008）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiangqiangSWYS/pseuds/qiangqiangSWYS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>韦恩庄园重建，但事情不同往日。某些东西在搅起旧日回忆，而且不只是Bruce的…</p><p>故事包含dub-con（半情愿），以possessed(附身)！sex的形式呈现。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Joker, Bruce Wayne/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/320151">Ghosts of a Future Lost</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/messageredacted/pseuds/messageredacted">messageredacted</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原写于2010年1月18日</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
派对结束以后，房子比之前更加空旷了，伴随着陌生的嘎吱嘎吱声归于安定。Bruce站在楼梯顶层，把手放在栏杆上倾听着。被雇来的厨房工在楼下清扫，在厨房里洗盘子，把一袋袋的垃圾扔出去。时不时会有人说些什么，但声音很轻，这只是凸显出了庄园是多么的庞大而寂静。<br/>
“又一个出色的派对，老爷。”Alfred站在门廊上说道，他看着Bruce，笑容细微而安静。Bruce的手指像打鼓似的敲着抛光的栏杆，然后他垂下手放在身侧。<br/>
“我还以为他们永远都不会离开呢。”他说道，扯松了领带。他转动肩膀，试着舒缓其中的紧绷感。“我不用很快就得再办一次这个了，是吧？”<br/>
“您会很高兴听到新年一年只有一次，先生。”Alfred挖苦道。<br/>
“那不是日出，对吗？”Bruce眯着眼睛自楼梯向下看着前面的窗户，从那里可以看到破晓前微弱的天光。<br/>
“还得有一个小时。如果您没有其他要求，我想我要去休息了。”<br/>
“去吧，去吧。”Bruce挥手让他退下，然后转向通往他卧室的走廊，听见Alfred在他身后走下楼梯。<br/>
这是一种离奇的感觉，Bruce朝走廊走去，心中若有所思。这栋房子几乎完全复制了他成长于其中的那一栋。他找到了原始规划以及房子在过去这些年里有过的种种修缮记录，试图把它修回被烧毁那天的样子，只加了一点小改进。那种相似性非比寻常，这也许恰恰是问题所在。如果这栋房子明显跟他记忆中不同，也许他就不会老是时不时地被每一样东西那难以置信的不对劲儿所困扰。这与他的记忆是如此接近，以至于所有那些不同之处都显得更加怪诞。<br/>
Bruce打开卧室的灯然后走进去，门在他身后合上。Alfred已经来过这儿，掀开了床单，并摆出Bruce的睡衣。床头柜上有一杯水。窗帘是拉上的，Bruce几乎可以感觉到夜晚在窗帘的那一边迫近，如同一股有形的力量。<br/>
Bruce耸肩脱下西装上衣，然后开始解衬衫纽扣，叹了口气。派对进行了很长时间，Bruce的所有派对都倾向于如此，他仍然因为爵士乐队、歌声及醉后狂欢而耳鸣。有一位撩人的年轻女子，叫Serena还是Selina来着，想要多逗留一会儿，但Bruce礼貌地拒绝了她。也许另一个夜晚吧，等他不觉得在自己家像个陌生人的时候。<br/>
他从衣服里迈出来，换上睡袍，爬到床上，关掉了台灯。他闭上双眼时觉得眼睛火烧火燎的。<br/>
什么东西在他旁边叹了口气，Bruce猛地睁开眼。他伸手去够台灯，但错估了距离，撞倒了台灯，将其推过了床头柜的边缘。他咒骂着下床找到台灯并打开它。灯还能用，照亮了他空荡荡的床。那声音一定是从暖气里漏出来的空气吹过了床头板。从前没有这样过，但这些家具都是从遗产销售及拍卖会上新买来的，并不完全跟这房子相匹配。同样，Bruce也不跟这里相匹配。<br/>
##<br/>
Bruce觉得他在缓慢地被替代，一次一片，用一个彻底的陌生人。他不确定这是从什么时候开始的，也不认为现在已经完成了，但他似乎无法停止这个动势。<br/>
两年前，他还可以说蝙蝠侠是Bruce Wayne穿着的一套服装。他还可以说本质上来看他仍是从哥谭逃往不丹的那个人。他还是那个失去了双亲，住在这所房子里的人。他还是那个爱着Rachel并想要隐退的人。<br/>
Rachel告诉他Bruce Wayne是面具，而蝙蝠侠才是真实的人，所以也许从某一点开始这成了事实。他不确定这转变是从何时开始的，或者到底有没有这一个转变。也许表相之下他还是那个人，只是利用他的名字来获取他想要得到的东西。Bruce这个人还是同样的那一个，但Bruce这个人格经历了一套悉心构思出的运动，确保每个人都看到他想要他们看到的。蝙蝠侠只是一个地方，在这儿他可以做自己，因为没人知道他是谁。<br/>
但表相之下，他还是他。他有过关于隐退、爱情、家庭以及蝙蝠侠之外的事物的想法。有人在他的躯壳里存在过。<br/>
然后Rachel死了。Harvey死了。哥谭将蝙蝠侠视作敌人。他目睹了蝙蝠侠在新闻上被大卸八块，在蝙蝠侠之外他没有生活了，既然现在所有人都死了。所有爱着他躯壳里存在着的那个人的人们都死了。他几乎失去了一切，还余下什么呢？<br/>
现在，坐在他的庄园里，Bruce觉得自己的一部分好像被某种外来的东西取代了。他的一部分想过要拥有一个家庭。现在它被冰冷的计算所取代了，他计算着他想让其他人看见什么，为他的观众着想而炮制出一场演出但从不真的在乎。他的某一点想过拥有孩子。它冷漠地被一块冰的碎片所取代了。他的一半离开了了，但他甚至没注意到，因为原本会关心的那一半是先离开的。<br/>
##<br/>
Bruce睁眼时房间里一片寂静。窗帘后有些许明亮的感觉，似乎太阳在挣扎着升起但还没完全做到。他很确定一个声音吵醒了他，但他不记得是什么了。那也许是哭声。<br/>
Bruce从床上滚下来，用手揉着脸。他感到一种奇怪的疲倦，通常在睡眠不足时会有的那种，醒了但很空白。很难说现在几点了。他站起来走到卧室的门边上，推开门。<br/>
走廊很暗，只是破晓的这一边，空气里有一种古怪的寂静，完全没有声音。Bruce走到楼梯顶端往下看。门厅已经重新布置成往日清净的样子，房间里再也没有横幅或餐巾或被弃掉的鸡尾酒。其他人也许会说这个派对很成功但Bruce只是很高兴它结束了。不得不一次跟这么多人社交的想法让他充满了乏味的恐惧。<br/>
“Alfred？”Bruce喊着，走下楼梯。他到达底层，赤脚走过大理石地面。所有东西都被擦得干干净净，横幅和香槟酒杯都被清走了。他一定睡了有一会儿了，但也没有很长时间，厨房里仍然有声音传出来，员工一定在做收尾工作。Bruce试探着走进门廊朝里看。<br/>
“哦。Wayne先生。”一个留着黑色短发的年轻女子，宴会承包商中的一个，给了他一个尴尬的眼神，她正从地上捡起玻璃碎片。“我把您吵醒了吗？”<br/>
Bruce无言地摇了摇头，即便这挺明显他们确实吵到他了，因为他穿着睡袍而且头发因为睡觉被弄乱了。他看着厨房里面，所有员工都瞥向他。看起来似乎是一个花瓶还是什么的在瓷砖上摔碎了。<br/>
“我们发生了一点小意外。”女人难为情地道。“我们在清理了，抱歉。”<br/>
“没关系。”Bruce说。房间里明亮的灯光很离奇，厨房好像在距他很远的地方。<br/>
“您需要什么吗？”那女人问他，手里拿着壶把顿在那里。这显然是暗示他该离开了，他也接受。<br/>
“不，我很好。”他说，退回到走廊里，“我只是好奇那是什么声音。”<br/>
“是的，我们真的很抱歉。”女人说。她脸红了，但他分不清这是因为尴尬还是因为被他吸引。他给了她一个化解敌意的微笑然后她的脸更红了。<br/>
“晚安。”他说着，开始转身。她笑了，然后猛地抬手戳向她自己的脸，速度之快以至于Bruce一开始以为她是在拍虫子。<br/>
接着鲜血喷涌而出，她的整个身体向前扑倒，一片长长的玻璃从她的眼眶里戳出去。这太过突然且令人震惊，有那么一会儿Bruce只是茫然地注视着，无法做出任何反应。直到其他厨房工开始惊恐地后退，他才意识到这不是一个梦，这个女人已经死了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2<br/>“那是自杀。”Alfred道，端着一杯茶站在卧室的门廊里。Bruce坐在床沿上，仍然看着警车从前门车道上开走。载着尸体的救护车刚刚离开。<br/>“她为什么要那么做？”Bruce问，对着窗户皱眉。他转头看向Alfred，后者小小地对他耸了下肩，然后把那杯茶放到床头柜上。<br/>“我想我们永远也不会知道了。”<br/>“她刚还在跟我说话。她很尴尬，但没有任何——她没有说任何会——”Bruce无法相信地摇着头。他的手因为从窗外滤进房间的寒冷而麻木。他拿起茶杯捧在两手之间。他并非感到悲伤，他不这么认为。他甚至不认识那个女人。只是这太奇怪了。<br/>“每个人都看到了相同的事情。”Alfred安静地说，“这不是意外也不是谋杀。”<br/>Bruce对此无话可说因为这是事实。除自杀外没有其他解释。但就是感觉不对。她在对他微笑。是因为他说了什么吗？想到自己吵醒了他令她感到如此耻辱，以至于她就活不下去了？这怎么可能？<br/>“上床歇息吧，老爷。”Alfred说着，给了他一个同情的眼神。“您还一点没睡呢。”<br/>“你也没有啊。”Bruce指出。<br/>“如果您睡下的话我也会去眯一会儿。”Alfred道。Bruce叹了口气，给了他一个微笑。<br/>“敲诈我，你何乐而不为啊？”他说。“好吧。我可不希望在我睡着的时候你还偷偷摸摸地到处干活。”<br/>“我向您保证。”Alfred回给他一个微笑然后离开了房间。<br/>##<br/>Bruce醒来的时候睡袍黏糊糊的。他已经很久没有做过春梦了，他不大能记起他所做的梦，但当他闭上双眼时他捕捉到了记忆的碎片，绿色的眼睛和缠结的头发。<br/>他摇摇晃晃地下了床，直接前往浴室冲澡。离开温暖的床铺很是痛苦，但也许淋浴的热水能让他暖和起来，他四肢冰冷，好像他让窗户开了一整晚似的。<br/>水温正好，他站在水下好好儿地冲了十分钟，然后终于把自己从淋浴下拽走，擦干。他整个身体都筋疲力尽，他不会睡了很长时间。<br/>有那么一会儿Bruce想找到Alfred然后来点早餐，接着找点事情做，一些能让他离开这栋房子的事情，但随即他向床瞥了一眼然后记起了那些梦。他今日没有要事，而且他有段日子没做那样的梦了。再睡上几个小时又没坏处。<br/>##<br/>“老爷。”<br/>Bruce把脸更深地埋进枕头里。“唔。”床铺温暖又舒适，而他正处于一场美梦之中。<br/>一声叹息过后，有人麻利地拉开窗帘，单薄灰暗的光线涌进房间。<br/>“现在是下午四点，老爷。我想您也许想要在太阳落山前看它一眼。”<br/>Bruce睁开惺忪的睡眼。从光落到墙上的方式来看，还有至多半个小时夜幕就会降临。他揉揉眼睛，翻了个身趴在床上，然后顿住了，将大腿上的毯子攥成一束。<br/>“我睡了一整天吗？”<br/>“还没到，先生。”<br/>Bruce淡淡地笑了一下。他的四肢因为过长时间的睡眠而沉重，嘴巴发干。他探手去取水杯，然后记起了厨房里那个把玻璃插进眼睛的女孩。<br/>“警察打电话来了吗？”Bruce一边坐起来一边问道。<br/>“没有。”Alfred摇头道。“有一堆记者想要求您就此事做出评论，但我告诉他们您此时无意发表任何声明。我相信情况就是如此。”<br/>“那很好。”Bruce打了个哈欠，重重地倒回枕头上。“我过几分钟就下楼去。”<br/>Alfred看了他一眼然后消失在门外。Bruce把手滑进床单下面，滑进裤腰带下面。他的阴茎在他手中跳动，硬得发疼。<br/>那些梦——他不太记得它们，但他知道它们生动而强大。他能记得梦境之后的感受。它们不只是色情的——他的梦里有某种类似喜悦的东西，纯粹狂热的快乐，而关于那感受的回忆令他痛苦。<br/>他抚上他的阴茎，试着在脑海中重新捕捉那种感觉。那些梦令他在边缘徘徊，只是很快撸了几下他就射在了自己手里，吞下一声低吼。他的高潮来得比长时间以来的任何一次都更猛烈，然后他躺下喘息着，一滴不剩（wrung out），记起一张微笑着的嘴。<br/>##<br/>Alfred在厨房备好了晚饭，在没有任何客人的时候Bruce更喜欢在这里吃饭。餐厅大到会有回音，独自坐在那张巨大的桌子边上，他觉得自己好像是在拙劣地模仿着亿万富翁。庄园窗外的世界灰暗而褪色。地面被一层正在融化的薄薄的冻雪所覆盖，树木冲着铁灰色的天空伸展黑色的枝条。<br/>“他们说很快会下更多的雪。”Bruce说道，Alfred正把热的黑咖啡倒进瓷杯里。当天的报纸摊在桌子上。<br/>“现在是一周一次了。”Alfred发着牢骚。“我想我们已经受够了。”<br/>“现在是一月一日。”Bruce说道，短促地笑了一声。“我不觉得这已经结束了。”<br/>Alfred将那杯咖啡安置在Bruce的肘边，搭配着一壶奶油和一罐糖。Bruce把奶油和糖搅进咖啡里，翻看报纸，寻找任何跳出来、需要蝙蝠侠仔细阅读的东西，但看起来什么都没有。厨房工的死发生在夜里太晚的时候，不会上今天的报纸，但他想象着各大电视台在谈论着这件事。他真的不想听这些。<br/>“准备一些好听的说辞告诉记者，可以吗？”Bruce问，瞥了一眼Alfred。“一些诸如‘这是一场悲剧并且我们向她的家人献上我们的祈祷’的东西。再说一次她的名字是什么来着？”<br/>“Emily Baker。”Alfred说，“我会照办。”<br/>Bruce越过他的肩膀看着地板上的一个点，女孩就死在那里。它很快就被清理干净了（It has been cleaned to within an inch of its life by now）。警方的拍摄和证据搜集做得很彻底，但当值的警官告诉Bruce这不太可能有什么结果。十六个人看着她对自己做了那样的事，没有人在可以接触到她的距离之内。这里没发生犯罪，真的。<br/>她对着他微笑然后杀死了自己。Bruce的手捋过头发，突然觉得很累。<br/>“你知道，我感觉不太好。”他说，“我想我要回床上去了。”<br/>##<br/>床柱在猛烈地撞击着墙壁。Bruce的手在床单上握成拳头，他的膝盖抵进床垫里。一双大腿缠在他的胯上，他身下的女人在发出声音，抬起屁股迎向他。他把脸埋在她的头发里，然后撞进她里面，如此之近。<br/>她在他边上颤抖，发出轻柔的哭声，紧紧的抱着他。她带着喘息的呻吟变成了咯咯的笑声，然后他笑道“为什么，Bruce——”<br/>Bruce猛地惊醒，吸入空气。他的睡袍再次被毁掉了，房间里很暗，他眼前所能见到的一切是绿色的头发和白色的油彩。他是——那是——<br/>他翻身下床跑向浴室，在他吐出来之前将将赶到马桶边上。那不是一个美梦。那是一个病态的玩笑。<br/>他爬到淋浴下面再次冲洗干净，试着完全清醒过来。他把水温调冷，因低温而颤抖，感觉到皮肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。他从水流下走出来，尽快把自己用毛巾包起来，走出卧室去找干净的睡袍。<br/>床头柜上的钟显示现在是凌晨三点。他真的睡了那么久吗？他上床的时间不可能迟于下午五点，而且那还是在已经睡了一整天之后。也许那个女人的死对他的打击比他以为的更严重。也许他真的生病了。<br/>他穿上干净的睡袍然后坐在床沿上，环视着房间。在浴室投过来的晦暗光线下，所有东西看起来接近但又不完全合适，好像房间里的所有家具都在投射跟它们的形状不匹配的影子。这让他突然因为恶心而战栗了一下。他揉搓着胳膊上的鸡皮疙瘩。<br/>关于那——关于那个男人的梦什么也不是。他做的那些梦在那个时间点以前都是有关于一个女人，他非常确信。在任何情况下，他都从没有被Joker所吸引，而且他看不出有什么可能改变了。这只是他的潜意识在跟他开一个残酷的玩笑。也许有关Rachel和Harvey的思绪带起了那些回忆。<br/>既然现在他醒了，梦境的恐怖正一点点消退。他精疲力竭。他头很痛。到早上他绝对要计划离开这栋房子。他要早早起床然后去跑步，让他的血液流动起来。也许他会接受Selina的邀约然后带她去什么地方共进晚餐，也许是巴黎，然后在一处变化彻底的景致里度过几天。这应该能让他不再绕着新房子进行对健康无益的沉闷闲逛，即便这个主意立马就让他充满了能把人压垮的乏味，也许一旦他离开了这里他就能享受那一切。<br/>##<br/>“您觉得好些了吗，先生？”<br/>Bruce张开粘在一起的眼皮，瞪着天花板。他仍然在头疼，眼睛后面的某个地方在有节奏地抽痛。<br/>日光洒在天花板上。啊，早晨。<br/>“并没有。”他嘟囔着。Alfred把一杯咖啡放在床头柜上。<br/>“也许这能有所帮助。”他说。“咖啡因能让您感觉好一点。”<br/>Bruce伸手去取，然后在他看到钟表上显示的时间时僵住了。“那不是正确的时间，对吧？”<br/>“现在是下午两点。”Alfred颔首道。<br/>Bruce目瞪口呆地看着钟表，无法接受。“我睡了二十一个小时？”<br/>Alfred什么都没说，拉开窗帘。Bruce坐起来，把咖啡捧在两手间暖手。他喝下咖啡时一股暖流顺着喉咙淌下去。<br/>“我想我要去跑跑步。”他说着，喝干了杯子里的咖啡。“不用费心为我准备晚餐，我不饿。”<br/>##<br/>跑步对他有好处。他的头感觉好点了，即便他的肺部因为冷空气而发疼。Palisades弯曲的马路边没有人行道，两边都可以看到被雪覆盖着的延伸出去的草地、如画的树林、和彼此独立分离的高墙。从前上高中时他每天都沿着这条线路跑步，他发现自己在跑步时再次陷入了相同的节奏。<br/>问题就是他被困在了覆辙之中。蝙蝠侠成了法外之徒，在发生严重犯罪之前他都不会出现。Gordon的工作很出色，在对Falcone和Maroni进行双重打击之后，他让黑帮安分下来，所以黑帮这一块没什么要做的。也没有其他恐怖分子出现，因为很显然黑帮在雇佣他们不了解的人这一点上学到了教训。确实，有权力真空（译者注：一般指领导人下野或突然死亡，导致职位的短期空缺，继任者又尚未立即选出或授权不明确，所造成统治集团内部没有主导力量的情形）存在而且早晚会有人出来填补空缺，但现在一切都很平静。<br/>路上因撒了路盐而呈现出粉笔一样的白色，没有因雪化而散发微光。只有一辆车在Bruce跑步时经过他旁边。他慢慢地绕着这一片跑了几圈，然后向家跑去。<br/>在他跑上车道时，他可以看见房子古老而熟悉的轮廓，尽管所有东西都是闪亮而崭新的。墙壁上还没有攀爬的藤蔓，靠近房子的树木不是损坏了就是彻底不见了，但它好像还是那座房子。<br/>他感到一股怀旧的冲动，但随即想起这不再是他长大的那个地方了。这丑陋的想法破坏了他的好心情。这房子是一个巧妙的替代品。他回忆中的那栋房子已经消亡并埋葬了。<br/>他小跑上前阶又跑下来，然后绕着厨房的仆役入口转圈，接着从那里进入房子，甩掉鞋子上的雪块。甫一步入厨房的温暖中，他就感到一种急促的兴奋，想起了他的梦。他已经醒了三个小时了。这时间肯定足够了吧？他现在能上床去了吗？<br/>“跑步跑得如何？”Alfred问，从仆人区那边走进厨房。<br/>“很棒。”Bruce说着，从碗柜里取出一个玻璃杯，在水槽里接了一杯水。<br/>“我要为Baker小姐的葬礼往殡仪馆送花。您想要手写一份留言还是由我处理？”<br/>Bruce三口吞下杯子里的水，然后心不在焉地瞥了一眼Alfred手里的纸。“你能去处理吗？”<br/>“当然。”<br/>“我要去冲个澡。”Bruce道，“我，呃，待会儿见。”<br/>Alfred退下了，回到他的办公室。Bruce爬上楼梯，已经在想着他的梦。<br/>##<br/>他的唇蜿蜒过她阖上的眼睑，感受到她的睫毛在颤动。她的手向上滑过他的后脑，然后把他拽下来，饥渴地给了他一个吻。<br/>“爱你。”Bruce喃喃道，而且他是诚实且真切地这么觉着。他可以为她献出自己的生命。他可以从自己的每一个部分感觉到那种爱意。他无法想象跟除她以外的任何人在一起。<br/>“也爱你。”她低声说，声音中带着笑意。他亲吻她的嘴唇然后移到她的脸颊上，他的唇追寻着那些凹凸不平的疤痕。他向后撤，仍然闭着眼睛。<br/>不，不是疤痕。平滑的肌肤。<br/>他再次俯下身，那肌肤是平滑的。她的双手抱住他的肩膀，将他拽向她。他亲吻着她的下巴然后尝到了——不，也不是那个。不是油彩。只是肌肤。<br/>他分开她的双腿。她的一只脚踝勾在他的膝盖后面并抬起身体迎向他，然后他感觉到了她的勃——<br/>Bruce冲着黑暗的天花板眨眼。好吧，这不起作用。没道理他的潜意识要一直这么折磨他。<br/>有人在轻轻敲门。<br/>“请进。”Bruce道。Alfred悄然走进房间。<br/>“您要进晚餐吗？”<br/>Bruce抱肘环住自己。他不饿。他头疼，而且说实在的，即使在这些睡眠过后，他想做的一切也只是闭上他的眼睛。<br/>“不。”他说着坐起来。“我想我要打几通电话，如果我饿了我会告诉你的。”<br/>“当然。”Alfred退下了。Bruce从床上下来。<br/>他感到厌恶而且他受够这一切了。他整晚都在做梦而且梦里都有那个男人。<br/>直到把Joker赶出脑海，他才能够睡着。真正地睡着。他不知道那个男人是怎么设法跑进自己的脑袋里面，但Bruce相当确定把他赶出去的唯一方法就是跟他当面对质，以此提醒自己他到底有多痛恨那个男人。<br/>他要去阿卡姆。<br/>##<br/>事实上这并非那么容易。他得打好几通电话然后找好几条关系。Bruce Wayne是阿卡姆疯人院董事会的一员，这给予他某些权力，却也并不能让他不受约束地接近病人。他最终让足够多的人相信他在业余心理学方面发展出了兴趣，并且想从采访Joker开始试手，而且是的他立刻就要这么做。他企图给人留下这样的印象：也许他有点愚蠢且自大，但大体上来说他是无害的而且愿意给任何能够帮他的人手里塞点油水。<br/>他将跟Joker的访谈安排在了第二天早晨，然后一整晚都陷在麻烦的梦境里。他想象海洛因一定就是这种感觉。他在做梦的时候感到不可思议地快乐，当他醒来时世界褪去了所有颜色。他没有胃口。别的什么东西都无法吸引他，甚至是作为蝙蝠侠出去巡逻哥谭，即便那是在过去的一年里让他保持行动的一件事。他清醒时所能想到的一切就是还有多久他才能回去睡觉，他开始惧怕醒来的这个念头。<br/>他在跟Joker的预约的前两个小时醒来，洗了个长长的澡，然后刮净脸，穿上一套西装。Alfred不顾他的抗议为他准备了吐司和蒸蛋，他不情愿地在餐厅里吃掉了它们。<br/>想要回去睡觉的渴望被因即将见到Joker而逐渐上涨的兴奋和紧张所取代。在吊住他的脚踝将他悬在大厦外面之后，他还没见过他本人。当然还有新闻报道和漫长冗杂的庭审，因为Joker被指控犯下多重谋杀及意图谋杀及绑架及其他任何公诉人找到的可以缠住他的罪名。每个人都想将他收押服刑，但尽管他显而易见应对一切负责，Joker也拒绝供认任何罪行，这对他毫无帮助。如果他被关进黑门监狱，他一定会被判死刑，但他的辩护人设法说服每个人他疯了，因此无法为他的行为负责。直到现在，一想到Joker不知道他在做什么，Bruce就感到怒火中烧，但他对此无能为力。<br/>Bruce开车到疯人院，把车停在靠近行政楼入口的常规车位上，他一般在这里开董事会。他在门口见到了Henry Wennet，疯人院的现任主管。<br/>“很高兴再次见到您。”Wennet说，以握手来迎接他。Bruce热情地晃着手。<br/>“十分感谢你的帮助。”他朝Wennet咧嘴一笑。“我对心理学感兴趣已经有一段时间了，我只是想从顶端开始入手，你明白吧？”<br/>Wennet的笑容收敛了一些。“我承认，我们通常不会允许非员工的人员来采访我们的病人，但您是对本机构相当慷慨的赞助人，我无法对您说不。”<br/>Bruce汇入他个人账户的大笔资金大概也起了些作用，但Bruce只是傻笑。“太好啦！我们开始吧。”<br/>Wennet领着他去向走廊。建筑看起来很旧，有着狭窄的走廊和硬木地板，墙壁上有许多层油漆。<br/>“恐怕我们得先对您进行搜身。”Wennet道，先发制人地皱眉蹙额。“所有来疯人院的访客都得经过相同的程序。”<br/>“没问题。”Bruce说。他没藏任何东西，他只想见到Joker然后摆脱这种迷恋，这样他就可以平和地享受他的梦境。<br/>“好的。”Wennet如释重负地说。他们进入了一个有着低矮长凳和金属探测器的房间。一个保安在那等着他们。<br/>Bruce不耐烦地经过搜查行动，脱掉他的鞋，走过金属探测器，让保安迅速拍打搜身寻找武器。他重新穿上鞋。<br/>“您有一个小时。”Wennet说，带领他走过另一个走廊。“我们会通过一个摄像头监控房间，所有一旦有任何麻烦有人会马上赶到那里，但我希望不会有任何麻烦。我必须告知您，您的访谈将会被记录下来。”<br/>“没问题。”Bruce说，迫切希望开始。<br/>他们停在一扇带窗户的门前。Wennet冲着门点头。“您准备好了随时可以进去。”<br/>Bruce透过窗户往里看。房间中央有一张桌子，中间隔着一道栅栏。Joker坐在那里，手被拷在栏杆上，即使他并没有显得因此而困扰。他穿着深红色的阿卡姆制服，他的头发剪得比之前短了，绿色几近消退。<br/>没有化妆，他看起来更深沉冰冷，如果那还可能的话。他眼周的阴影让他看起来眼眶凹陷。他的唇抿成一条不愉快的线，疤痕深入他的脸颊，如同地表上的一道沟壑。他的发色很深。这几乎是一个完全陌生的人，Bruce犹豫了一会儿，然后开门走进去。<br/>Joker飞快地瞥了他一眼，但没有抬起头，也没有变换表情。Bruce让门在身后关上，向前走去，拉开他对面的椅子。他坐下来。<br/>“你好。”他说。<br/>Joker什么都没说。Bruce发现自己在盯着他看。也许他应该在走廊上多等一会儿，克服掉因不熟悉而产生的令人不快的震惊。他准备了要说的话但已经完全被抛之脑后。<br/>“我的名字是Bruce Wayne。”他最终说，迫使自己转换到Bruce人格。“我想了解你一点，并谈谈去年发生的事，我对此很感兴趣。”他不适地清了清喉咙。“你已在终身监禁中服刑一年。你对你做过的任何事感到后悔吗？”<br/>Joker用深色的眼睛看着他，他的凝视非常热切，几乎令人慌张。他缓缓地笑了，但仍旧没有回答。<br/>Bruce在椅子里坐定，喘了口气。他错误地开始了整个访谈。在这里他是掌控一切的人。他在这儿也许感到暴露，但Joker对他的了解就跟他对Joker的了解一样少。Joker不需要帮助他，但说实在的Bruce已经得到了他想从这次访谈中得到的，那就是面对Joker然后让自己重拾鄙夷此人的现实。这里面没有隐藏的情感。他完全没有被这个男人吸引。<br/>为防Wennet问他任何问题来衡量他的兴趣，他简短地读了些有关心理变态的东西，他读到人们在面对精神变态者时会起鸡皮疙瘩。一种深刻且黑暗的直觉告诉他们自己是猎物而对方是猎食者。他突然完全明白了那种感受。作为Bruce Wayne面对Joker是一件完全不同的事。<br/>“我知道你对回答我的问题完全不感兴趣。”Bruce小心地说，观察着Joker。“你为什么会呢？你不会从中得到任何好处，除了惯例中的一点改变。你可能还是会安静地坐在那儿。”<br/>他无法分辨Joker在怎么想他。这就好像在看着一面单向镜，看不到镜子里边但知道有人在那儿观察着他。Joker真的没有理由跟他说话。<br/>Bruce尝试了另一种圆滑的问法。<br/>“我知道Harvey Dent和Rachel Dawes。你杀了他们。他们都是好人。”<br/>“好人。”Joker终于开口了，他的声音很安静。他似乎眼都没眨一下。“你知道你的Harvey Dent杀了多少人吗？”<br/>“Harvey没有杀任何人。”<br/>Joker懒洋洋地耸了下肩。“哦，对。别在意。那是蝙蝠侠杀的。”<br/>“你在杀他们之前都不怎么了解他们。Harvey将为这座城市带来改变。无论你不得不做什么，你都不必杀了他们。”<br/>“对，我不必。”<br/>尽管不乐意，但Bruce开始感到恼火。Joker是如此冷静，如此温和地被他逗笑。这几乎令他暴怒，但Bruce能控制得住。他从不是行事冲动的人。<br/>“什么样的人会做那种事？”Bruce让声音里带上厌恶。这并不难。“什么样的人生选择导致了那个？”<br/>Joker再次沉默，Bruce将手肘搁在桌子上然后盯着他。<br/>“你那些伤疤是怎么来的？”<br/>Joker同样倾身向前，在手被拷住的同时尽可能地模仿着他。“你花了那么多钱就是为了干这个？你让他们把我带到这儿就是问了跟一个杀手聊个小天？你是真想弄懂我还是来这儿找点不那么便宜的刺激好在派对上当作谈资？”<br/>“弄懂你？”Bruce厌恶地撅起嘴唇。“我已经弄懂你了。爹地摸了你或是妈咪打了你然后现在你觉得世界上的每个人心都坏透了，你想要做的一切就是向我们展现事实这样我们就可以停止表现得那样伪善。你觉得你是那种被误解的天才，能够揭露我们的真面目然后在我们惊讶的时候嘲笑我们。你喜欢认为杀人放火是新鲜事儿但事实上你只是另一个可悲的怪胎，身陷关满了你的同类的牢笼之中。”<br/>某种类似怒火的东西在Joker的眼后闪烁，但他仍保持微笑，Joker打量着他，他的双眼无情地巡视过他的西装。<br/>“是，你说得对。”Joker慢吞吞地道。“你完全正确。我只是一个可怜的傻子，跟其他人一样被关在监狱里。你的Harvey和你的Rachel在错误的时间出现在错误的地点。每个人内心深处都是个圣人，包括我，当医生宣布我被治愈之后，我就能向你展示我有多么圣洁。”<br/>“治愈。”Bruce哼了一声。“没人会给你开具一张健康证明。这座城市里的每个人都见识过你的哗众取宠，包括医生和法官。你永远不会再重见天日了。”<br/>怒火从Joker的眼中被抹平，让他再次放松下来。“永远不会再重见天日。”他笑着重复道。<br/>Bruce看出他又在失去这场对话的控制权。他换了其他事情说。“那两艘船上的人拒绝互相残杀一定让你很恼火。”<br/>Joker耸了耸肩。“你可以将那个实验重复五百次，发生在那个晚上是事将会是唯一的例外。”<br/>“我不知道是什么带给你对于世界如此糟糕的观点，但你是在妄想。”Bruce回答。“也许你真的属于这儿。”<br/>“也~~~~~~许吧。”Joker将单词拖长。“我在想，高尚的Bruce韦恩处于枪的错误的一端时会做些什么。”他舔了舔嘴角。<br/>Bruce瞥了一下他的嘴，辨认出那一下抽搐一定是他正在服用的抗精神错乱的药物带来的副作用。这只是一个病了、疯了的人。这个人的身体里没有蕴藏任何令人难以抗拒的或强大的或原始的东西。Bruce现在对Joker的感受跟上一次见到他时没有区别。他恨那个男人，绝对的。他想为那个男人对Harvey和Rachel的所作所为将他揍成肉泥。但法庭判定Joker疯了，也许他们是对的。<br/>##<br/>他带着压倒一切的如释重负离开了这次会面。跟Joker会面让他重新确认了他对那个男人的憎恨，他为此心怀感激。他将首次承认这段时间里Joker一直萦绕在他的思绪中；不管怎么说，在过去一年里发生在他生活中的所有改变都源于Joker，以这样或那样的方式，而且作为蝙蝠侠被警察追查、重建他的房子、认识到他无法隐退以及试着构想没有Rachel的未来，这些事都会让他想到Joker以及他造成的伤害。<br/>他开回庄园，在脑海中重放着这次访谈。天光灰暗而空洞，路上几乎没什么人。铅灰色的天空预示着即将下雪。通往Palisades的街道穿过了镇上的一个贫民区，这里的房子都是分离式的三居建筑，院子是小小的方形，有着参差不齐的草坪和脏污的雪。头顶的高压线将天空切割成细长的长方形。一列火车沿着水边的轨道缓慢行驶。<br/>Alfred在厨房做好了饭等他，不接受“不吃”作为回答，不过Bruce现在饥肠辘辘，他狼吞虎咽地吃完了饭。回头想想，他有一段时间曾让Joker扎在他的脑海里，于是那个人成了某种被神化的怪物，但现在再次跟他面对面地对峙，他很确信他已经打倒了怪物，让他重新变回了人类，他不再会是他的麻烦。是的，那个男人给Bruce的人生带来了一些可怕的改变，但沉湎于此是毫无收获的。<br/>“您感觉好点了吗，先生？”Alfred谨慎地问他。Bruce给了他一个温暖的微笑。<br/>“好多了。”他说。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3<br/>Bruce在房子外度过了一天，首先他去了韦恩企业开董事会，然后带着撩人的Selina Kyle小姐去一家不错的餐厅吃晚餐。她是一个柔韧且很有吸引力的女人，似乎对他很感兴趣。那种关注令人荣幸，但当晚餐过后她暗示自己对后续发展持开放态度时，他却把她送回了她家。在其他情况下他也许会带她回家，但在这个时刻他无法忍受这种想法。<br/>他在当晚十点前回到庄园，洗了澡，然后漫步到图书馆找了本书看了一会儿。他看了没两页就睡着了。<br/>她蜷缩在他的大腿上，亲吻着他的脖子。“你爱我吗？”她问他。<br/>“当然。”他回答，将她拥进臂弯。当他们嘴唇相触时，这是一种完整的感觉。他感到圆满。<br/>他们慵懒地接了一会儿吻，然后她从他大腿上滑下去，跪在地上，拉开他的裤链。他望着她，难以置信地硬了，她俯身将他从内裤里释放出来。舌头舔过他的阴茎底部，深色的双眸扬起，与他视线相交，他认得这双眼睛。Joker低下头，将他全部含进去。<br/>Bruce挺进那张嘴，咬紧牙关。这大错特错，他明白，但他无法控制这种感觉。他清醒时所拥有的每一条冷静的辩解全都不见踪影。今天早些时候，当他从疯人院开车回家，他绝对没有被Joker所吸引，而现在全世界他最想做的一件事就是狠操Joker直到他们都累得动不了。<br/>他几乎对与之抗争的磨难感到精疲力竭，但他不情愿地将自己从梦里拽出来。这就像把他撕成两半，但他这么做了，睁开眼看着图书馆里微弱的亮光。那本书从他的大腿滑到了地板上。他把它捡起来合上，放到边桌上。他的老二很硬，愤怒地想要引起他的注意，但他强迫自己忽略它。是那个男人先引发这一切的，他才不要自慰。<br/>他坐在椅子上直到勃起消退，然后沿着走廊回到卧室，往脸上拍了些水，感到令人作呕的失望。一半是因为他为了见Joker大费周章但计划没起作用。一半是因为他没有让梦完结。<br/>今天在疯人院时，他感到一种冷静的肯定。他知道他在世界上所处的位置。他知道对于他的期望以及他该如何回应。现在，坐在这个令人不安的房子里，他什么都不记得了。他几乎希望回到那个访谈室里，在那里一切都非黑即白。<br/>他用毛巾擦干脸然后走出卧室。房子黑暗而安静，但是走廊那边有光。也许Alfred醒着。<br/>Bruce出现在门厅的楼梯顶层。厨房里再次出现灯光。他走下阶梯然后进入厨房。<br/>Alfred在厨房桌子边看书，旁边放着一杯茶。Bruce进来时他抬起头。<br/>“看来您也睡不着？”Alfred询问着向他致意。<br/>“奇怪的梦。”Bruce简短地回复。壶里的水还是热的所以他给自己也倒了些茶然后坐在Alfred对面。<br/>“您从今天的访谈里得到您想要的了吗？”Alfred问道。<br/>Bruce对着茶皱眉。“我一直在做有关Joker的梦。”他终于说。如果他告诉Alfred是哪种梦，那可怜人会突发心脏病，但Alfred不需要知道那个部分。“我睡眠很糟。我想去见Joker就能他弄出我的脑海，但那不起作用。”<br/>Alfred抿了口他的茶。“是因为这座房子吗？”<br/>Bruce茫然地盯着他。<br/>“你上次住在这里时，Rachel还活着。”Alfred指出。“你更年轻的时候她是这里的常客。住在城里的顶层公寓时你设法接受了她的死亡，但现在你回到了这个有着你全部童年回忆的地方。如果你不断被提醒着想起她，你就会被提醒着想起杀死她的那个人。”<br/>Bruce点头。“一定是这样。也许搬进这里是个错误。”<br/>“又或许这是过程中的另一步。”Alfred务实地道。“你会被时间治愈，但不要让噩梦把你从自己家里赶出去。”<br/>Bruce叹了口气，小口地喝茶。那种暖和的感觉很棒。“我几乎睡不着。”<br/>“你已经睡了好几天了。试着熬会儿夜。也许你会累到做不了梦。”<br/>他们在舒适的安静中又坐了几分钟，两个人都喝完了茶。房子在他们周围滴答作响，发出叹息，在屋外的寒冷和屋内的热量交战之时扭曲变形又归于安定。最终Alfred拉开椅子并站了起来。<br/>“继续这样并不健康。你知道你在她心中不是第一位。” <br/>“我知道。”Bruce安静地说。他也站了起来。“我觉得这无关紧要。我爱她。”<br/>“要知道我警告过你。”Alfred将两个茶杯都拿到水槽边洗干净，然后把它们放进碗橱里。Bruce走出门厅。为了作为蝙蝠侠保持体形他设置了一间健身房。一次高强度的健身也许正是为了让自己保持清醒需要做的事。<br/>Alfred开始走上去二楼的台阶。Bruce穿过门厅到了远处的门廊，然后越过他的肩膀往回看，皱起眉毛。<br/>“等等，我刚刚说了什么？”<br/>Alfred几乎走到了楼梯顶端，他回头看他，镜像般的困惑表情出现在他脸上。<br/>“我不知道。”他说。在迈出下一步时，他脚滑了。<br/>在意识到发生了什么之前Bruce就开始跑向楼梯，但他离得太远了而Alfred在最顶层。Alfred的胳膊像风车似的打转然后他背朝下摔在地上，从楼梯上滚了下来。Bruce跑到楼梯中间抓住他，试着不让他跌落更远。他一手拽住Alfred的胳膊，另一只手扶住栏杆，止住了Alfred的滚落。Alfred停了下来。<br/>他的一只胳膊朝错误的方向扭曲着，他的面部松弛下来。Bruce摸到了脉搏，但淤青正在Alfred的太阳穴和脸颊上蔓延。他失去了意识。<br/>“Alfred，醒醒。”Bruce绝望地道。他小心地检查了Alfred的颈部和背部是否骨折，然后把他移到了楼梯上一个更安全的位置，接着跑到厨房打电话叫救护车。<br/>当天晚些时候Bruce从医院回到家里时雪下得很大。Alfred一条胳膊骨折，脑震荡，还有部分脊椎断裂，最后一项是让医生最担心的。他们会让他留院观察至少一周，现在他被注射了镇静剂，这能让他保持不动。Bruce本想待在医院，但预报说将会有一场暴风雪，如果他待得太晚，他就回不了家了。<br/>很奇怪，即使在这么大的一所房子里，只要有Alfred在他就总觉得没有落单，即使他根本看不见Alfred。现在这所房子完全空了，他能感觉出不同。<br/>Bruce关上前门，站在门厅里，环视四周。天色渐渐暗了下来，大雪自空中螺旋而下。也许他应该回到卧室，升起炉火，在暴风雪结束前都不要出来。<br/>他从储藏室拿了几个蜡烛以防断电，在厨房里给自己做了一点晚餐然后拿到楼上的卧室里，将其摆在桌子上，旁边是他最喜欢的椅子，接着他把没点燃的蜡烛放在床头柜上。一块屏幕直接嵌在木制衣柜里。他打开电视，蹲下来准备生火。<br/>新闻正在播出。屏幕下方的字幕条是有关暴风雪的，预计积雪将达到十五至十八英寸，请限制不必要的出行，预计道路将持续湿滑直至次日傍晚。但播报员完全没有在谈论天气。<br/>“在发现一名保安在洗衣房被谋杀后。那名犯人，即大家所知的Joker，对去年发生在哥谭的数起恐怖袭击负责，他杀害了众多城市官员，包括警察局局长Loeb及地区检察官Harvey Dent，并差点引爆了两艘邮轮。如果你看到他，请不要试图接近或逮捕他。立即呼叫警方。Joker被认为是极端危险的。”<br/>女人身后的屏幕上，Joker录制的黑白录像在无声地播放。Bruce发现自己在盯着屏幕中男人模糊的身影。他可以跟着那句话对出口型。我言出必行。<br/>他今早才看到Joker。当他说他永远不会再重见天日了的时候Joker笑了。他从那时起就在计划此事了吗？<br/>他缓慢起身，火苗开始在壁炉里蹿起来。他一定错过了整个新闻故事因为记者现在正采访街上的人们有关此次越狱的想法，这意味着此事已经不算什么新闻了。他将电视调成静音然后坐在他的椅子上。他的食物变凉了但他突然没那么饿了。<br/>就算有暴风雪，蝙蝠侠今晚也需要出门。他需要在Joker做出某些极端的事之前阻止他。也许这正是他在等待的。暴力正是他现在所需要的。<br/>他关上壁炉前面的玻璃板，留它兀自燃烧并关掉电视，接着离开了图书馆然后大步走过走廊来到门厅。他们装了一个深入地基的电梯，比之前那个更可靠。它通向仆人区边上一个上锁的房间。<br/>快步下到一楼，Bruce几乎错过了那道随阶而上的空气。它裹挟着雪的气息。他在楼梯那停住了。<br/>前门是关上的，跟他离开时一样。警报系统在运转，如果有什么开启了它都应该警告他。但那股冷风一定是从一扇打开的门或窗那儿吹进来的。有人在这栋房子里。<br/>现在更加安静，Bruce继续下到一楼。如果他能抵达电梯，他就可以获取他所有的武器，但如果他没能走那么远，厨房里总还有刀子。<br/>他缓缓地扫视房间，然后悄声走入厨房门边朝里张望。这里似乎什么都没有。冷风也不再有了。他走进房间环视四周，随即走向放银器的抽屉。<br/>“对一个人而言这房子太大了。”他身后传来一个声音道。Bruce脚步不停地走向放银器的抽屉，然后听见有人在他身后很快地走了两步。他转身，挡住了Joker挥过来的前臂，接着他们二人摔在柜子上。<br/>Joker从某个地方找到了化妆品和西装。他的双眼明亮而灵动，跟早晨在访谈室的样子判若两人。他手中握着一把锯齿状的刀，但在那个瞬间Bruce抓住了他的手腕。<br/>“没料到会发现你孤单一人。”<br/>“你在这儿做什么？”Bruce说，勉强阻止自己使用蝙蝠侠的低吼。<br/>“我不觉得你从我们，呃，今早的对话中得到了一切。”Joker说。他的膝盖卡进Bruce的大腿然后甩开了自己的手腕，退后一步。<br/>Bruce等待着，他的一只手放在银器抽屉的把手上。Joker离他太近，他无法及时打开抽屉取出刀子。这不一样，作为Bruce Wayne战斗。他没有盔甲，这是其一。他不得不确保能弥补这一点。<br/>“如果你有什么需要补充的，你本可以打给我。”Bruce警惕地道。Joker不可能知道他是蝙蝠侠，是吧？</p><p>“我觉得这是一条我应当亲自传达的消息。”Joker说道，微笑着，然后举着刀向前猛冲。<br/>Bruce快速转身离开，从柜子里抓了一个搅拌器然后甩向Joker以分散他的注意，与此同时他绕过了柜子。水槽里有一个待洗的平底锅，他抓住锅柄挥向Joker，砰的一声砸在他的手腕上。刀子飞了出去但Joker把手伸进兜里又掏出来另一把。<br/>Bruce乘胜追击，再次挥动平底锅。他把Joker砸到柜子上，握住他试图从兜里掏出来的刀。Joker一个头槌撞在Bruce的下巴上。Bruce的手指从刀上滑落，Joker从兜里扯出刀子，将它弹开。<br/>Bruce双手捧住他的脸然后亲吻他。<br/>打斗与亲吻间全无过渡。Joker在他身下无比震惊，但随即惊讶消失，就好像某个人打开了一个开关然后Joker便回吻他，刀在他手中被遗忘了。<br/>这个吻乱七八糟又湿漉漉，但不知怎么是Bruce有过的最棒的吻。他可以感觉到妆容在他手下花掉但他不在乎。他紧紧贴着Joker的身体，他们以他从未跟任何一个女人做到过的方式彼此契合，胯抵着胯，腿对着腿，肋骨挨着肋骨。<br/>现实状况突然击中了Bruce，他推开Joker。Joker注视着他，眼若琉璃，仍旧陷在拖住他的不知为何物的淫秽之力中。Bruce卸下他武器，把刀扔得远远的，然后就在一息之间，Joker转身跑开。<br/>Bruce给自己一分钟的时间让大脑重启，试着迫使自己不要追上去。没有理由要追上去。他需要拿到他的武器。他不该感受到这近乎压倒性的需求，要他追上Joker然后完成他所开始的。他出了什么问题？他就像一个木偶，在被其他什么人控制着。<br/>操他的。他跟在Joker之后追上去。<br/>##<br/>Bruce比任何人，也许除Alfred以外，都更了解这栋房子，而这让他在追逐中占尽劣势。他知道这里本该有什么，所以当东西被错放，比如本该有一扇门的地方门却不见了，或是家具摆到了错误的地方，都会让他吃惊。Joker从没来过这里，却似乎无声地迈过了所有阴影。<br/>Bruce从不知道这个男人还能安静下来。他不该是不招摇的。他打扮成一个小丑。他看上去渴望关注，在监控摄像头下展示他的脸并构建夺人眼球的罪行。然而他也是一个沉默而精于算计的男人，Bruce现在明白了。他无名无面。他是个计划者，尽管他说自己不是。又或者更甚于此，他是个操纵者，通过将人们的注意力转向别处，来促使人们如他所愿地行事。<br/>他在走廊上潜行，倾听着。房子基本是安静的，不过它在安于寒冷的同时又会嘎吱噼啪地响。自房子侧翼传来热量，墙壁发出抗议的呻吟，在那之后，Bruce听到了一个声音，一个拖拉的脚步声，几乎静得听不到。他转过身。<br/>Joker站在通往卧室的门廊上，注视着他，但那不再是Joker了。那是另一个人在透过那双眼睛向外看。Bruce感到一种吓人的震动，然后有什么东西在他体内苏醒，就如他之前感受到的一样，他的意识被推到一边。他感到某种东西滑进他的身体，就像带上一只手套。<br/>“你回来了。”他的话语中有着难以抑制的如释重负。<br/>“我没法离开。”Joker说。他讲话模式中的一些东西告诉Bruce那不是Joker在说话。<br/>Bruce朝着门廊向前移动，Joker站在那儿，伸出手。他抓住Joker的肩膀再次亲吻他，就像他们在厨房里接吻一样，靠近彼此的身体。Joker坚定而真实地贴着他，他的胸膛随呼吸起伏，他环住Bruce的双臂十分有力，紧紧地抱着他。<br/>他已经性奋了，到几乎不可思议的地步。Joker的手揉搓着Bruce的裤子前端，他的指节沿着Bruce的勃起游移，Bruce呻吟着，按住他的手。Joker找到了他的裤子纽扣然后一把将它扯开，拉开拉链然后将手探进去，他的手指包住Bruce的阴茎。Bruce把额头埋进Joker的颈窝里，然后挺胯撞进Joker手中。<br/>他自己的手沿着Joker的身躯向下滑直到他的腰部，在裤腰附近笨拙摸索。他没费心试着温柔些。他拽开他的裤子前端，扯开扣子然后把手塞进去。Joker同样硬了，他的阴茎跟Bruce的手掌绝佳契合。Bruce用拇指抚摸阴茎头部，Joker颤抖了，他的牙齿咬住下唇。<br/>Bruce全身都在叫嚣着要将自己埋进Joker里面。他将嘴唇压在Joker的嘴唇上，不在意油彩蹭在了他自己的唇上，然后把Joker推到门框上，他如此用力以至于Joker的脑袋都从木头上弹开了。他把Joker的裤子拉至膝盖。<br/>Joker的舌头沿着Bruce的唇飞快移动，然后他跪下来，握住了Bruce的胯。炙热的呼吸喷涌在Bruce的阴茎上，接着Joker将它全部含进去，他的嘴吮着Bruce的阴茎。一条舌头扫过根部，Bruce用力咬住下唇不让自己这么早高潮。他内心深处某个地方，他很小的一部分困惑而不知所措，但他已经走得太远，无暇关心。<br/>他扣住Joker的后脑，扯住他的头发将他拉开。Joker仰望着他，Bruce顺着墙滑下来坐在他身边，亲吻着他。Joker的双眸深沉，无法看透，但Bruce觉得他似乎从那双眼睛中辨认出了什么。<br/>他接着方才余下的将Joker的裤子往下拽，Joker帮了忙，把裤子从脚上踢下去。Joker的一条腿越过Bruce的大腿，跨坐在他身上，Bruce头脑里有个声音在一遍又一遍地说着“Holy shit, Holy shit”，因为他不是很能相信这件事正在发生。也许这是个梦。也许他在图书馆里睡着了而这只是跟其余那些一样的梦。Joker的阴茎贴着他的磨蹭然后所有的想法都逃离了。<br/>Joker用一只手撑住自己然后抬起屁股。Bruce将手推进Joker两腿之间，他的手指盲目地探索着。他从前跟女人玩过肛交，但只有很少几次而且好久没做过了。他的手指找到了那处紧绷的肌肉褶皱，然后轻轻地按压着，感受着那处肌肉一点点准许他进入。<br/>Joker的手加入了他，比Bruce更不耐烦。他将指节没入其中。Bruce接受了这指示，他的手指跟Joker的缠绕在一起，帮着他扩张。Joker张开嘴发出声音，Bruce无法翻译，但听起来是好的那种。<br/>漆黑的房间里除了他们刺耳的喘息外再无声音。唯一的光源是走廊某处的灯，以微弱的、如打磨过的金子般的灯光照亮他们。Bruce隐约可以听见窗外的呼啸，知道暴风雪确实正在降临，大雪正将他们掩埋。<br/>但这些都是遥远的事情，与眼前的迫近相比：Joker在他大腿上的重量，Joker那与他紧贴的肉体传来的热量，还有Joker从体内撤出自己的手指然后包住Bruce的阴茎漫长而缓慢地套弄所带来的压倒一切的欢愉。Bruce听见自己在呻吟，然后他将Joker的双腿分得更开，激动难耐。Joker将一只脚踝挂在Bruce后背上然后放低自己，引导着Bruce到达正确的那点。Bruce的阴茎坚硬地抵着Joker，然后他向前推进。<br/>这是一次缓慢的交合，唯一的润滑是Joker巧妙地涂在他阴茎上的唾液，这只是勉强够用。Joker紧紧地包裹住他，他一路沉下去的时候，肌肉随之咬紧又放松。Bruce脑海里细小的声音在愤怒地提醒他他没有戴套而他根本不知道Joker可能携带什么样的疾病，但另一个声音，那似乎在掌控Bruce行为的陌生的存在，争辩说戴套会是他们二人无法忍受的分离。当Joker在Bruce的大腿上稍作歇息的时候，两种声音都归于寂静了。Joker痉挛着的大腿紧紧地绕在Bruce的胯上，Bruce的每一寸都深埋于他体内。他们俩在喘息着，凝视着对方。Joker将脸上汗湿的头发甩向后甩，脑袋微微向前倾，他们的前额紧紧相贴。<br/>像这样在这里让人感觉难以置信的正确，这样紧紧地抱住Joker，这样深深地埋进他的身体，如成一人。Bruce的一只手顺着Joker的后颈向上滑然后狠狠地吻他，他们的嘴交融在一起。Joker的呼吸炽热而急促，他的舌头贴着Bruce的滑动。他的手指在Bruce腰上收紧，然后他将自己抬起几英寸又在Bruce身上上沉下去。Bruce呻吟着，微微挺胯去迎合他。Joker亲吻着Bruce的嘴角，他的脸颊靠在Bruce的脸颊上磨蹭。他将脸埋进Bruce的颈窝然后再次将抬起身体。<br/>他们一起缓慢地移动，Bruce向上凿进Joker的后穴中，与此同时Joker自己也在浮沉起落。官感将他吞没，Bruce发现自己屏住了呼吸，生怕错失一秒。Joker的喘息落入他耳中，不可思议的色情，以至于他觉得自己单靠这个就能射出来。他的双手握住Joker的两条大腿，将他拉得更近，Joker 的胯不时与他的相碰。他放纵自己变得更快一点儿，更粗暴一点儿。Bruce咬住他的唇然后向上顶弄Joker但他觉得这力度还是不够。<br/>紧紧地搂住Joker，Bruce将重心前移然后让Joker仰面躺倒在地板上。他双手从下方勾住Joker的大腿然后在他向前钻的时候将Joker抬起，坚定地进入他。Joker拱起背，双脚脚踝锁在Bruce背后，张开了嘴。<br/>Bruce将手和膝盖支在地上然后开始向前冲撞，他的呼吸在每一下推挤时哽住。Joker的身体随他的力道摇晃。Joker的手指陷进Bruce臀肉中。他在一遍又一遍地说着什么，大概是“求你，求你，求你。”<br/>Bruce给了他想要的，粗暴地在地板上操着他。他感到Joker的内壁在收紧依附着他，对方节奏溃散，已经说不出连贯的单词。Joker高潮了，一团湿润喷溅在Bruce的腹部。Bruce没有停下，一次次将自己埋进Joker穴内，Joker在他身下无助地随之晃动。当他终于开始到的时候，他贴着Joker的颈项低语着“我爱你”，胯部挨着Joker颤抖。在他射进Joker里面的时候，Joker一直紧紧地抱着他，捕捉他的呼吸。<br/>然后他们躺在一片寂静中，气喘吁吁。Bruce发现自己仍然不断用手抚摸着Joker的大腿。他双眼湿润。他感到筋疲力尽，被一种甜蜜而昏昏欲睡的疲惫填满。他闭上眼睛。<br/>Joker突然在他身下僵住了。Bruce飞快地睁开眼，同时理智回流。Joker踢了他一下，试图从他身下爬出来。Bruce坐起来，面部扭曲地脱离了Joker的怀抱。Joker双目大睁，Bruce第一次在他脸上看到这样失魂落魄的表情，接着他从Bruce身边爬开，四处寻找他的裤子。Bruce也开始为他寻找，感到一种愚蠢的、想要帮助他的冲动，然后灯熄灭了。<br/>Bruce意识到整座建筑都断电了。远远传来的暖气声停下了。他们处于一片伸手不见五指的黑暗中。Bruce听见金属刮擦的声音，明白Joker仍有武装。他向后爬，拉起自己的裤子。他匆忙站起身然后朝门走去。<br/>他摸到门框然后穿过走廊，手一直放在墙壁上。在他身后，他可以听见Joker在移动。Bruce迫使自己尽可能安静地移动，即使这意味着他得比理想中更慢。<br/>他的身体麻木。刚刚他妈的发生了什么？他刚刚是肏了Joker吗？他刚刚是强奸了Joker吗？Joker强奸他了吗？空气中是有什么样的——某种毒或药？是什么让他做出了他方才所做的事？<br/>Bruce向来是为自己的所作所为负全责的人，但他这辈子都无法解释刚刚发生了什么。他完全彻底地被某种天外驱动所掌控，而且看来Joker也是如此。他们都成了什么外界力量的受害者吗？这不可能。<br/>他经过走廊尽头的一扇窗户，只能勉强透过呼啸的风雪往外看。雪看起来已经积了四、五英寸厚，而且在急速飘落。<br/>身后有脚步拍打在地板上，他意识到在窗前的晦暗光线下他一定很难被看见。他突然开始狂奔，在走廊尽头左转然后冲进音乐室。他跑过钢琴和长沙发，低头穿过下一个门廊进入餐厅。他的大腿撞上了餐具柜的一角，他爆发出一声咒骂，在快速走过餐桌时揉了揉抽痛的腿，接着进入厨房。<br/>雷声在远处隆隆作响，大风刮起。通往仆人区的走廊在房间尽头。他全力加速，手沿着厨柜摸索以辨清道路。当光芒闪现勾勒出站在他面前的女人时，他来不及减速。他和她撞在一起，惊雷在他们周围炸响，整个房子为之震动。他们身周黑暗骤降，他感觉到牙齿擦过他的耳垂。<br/>“你不会离开我。”她轻声说道，随即完全消失，就如同她从未站在那里。Bruce畏缩了，胡乱挥舞着手臂后退。浓重的黑暗在他面前大张着嘴，黑得令人心悸。<br/>纯粹如动物本能的恐慌在他体内奔涌。他转身冲刺至另一扇门边，重返门厅。他冲进门厅跑到前门，拨开锁然后猛地拉开门。警报系统甚至响都没响一声，完全失灵了。<br/>风呼啸着刮进门厅，雪锋利如针，无声地飘过他的脸。有东西从外面的台阶走上来，风拂过她的头发，她的脸满是血污，他再次甩上门，他的身体因恐惧而僵硬，以至于他几乎没法把锁插回去。<br/>“你不会离开我。”Joker在他身后道。Bruce转过身。Joker站在五尺之外，透过帘子似的缠结发丝抬眼看他。他手里握着一把刀，但那就如同一个事后才被想起的主意，他好像完全忘记了它的存在。<br/>Bruce可以看出Joker再次不见了，什么东西取代了他。那女人在透过Joker的眼睛看着他。<br/>“我永远不会离开你。”在令人心若擂鼓的恐惧后，他感到了一种热烈的病态的爱。<br/>“那你为什么要跑？”Joker的唇扯出一个苦涩的微笑。<br/>Bruce喘了口气。什么东西在他身后抓挠着门，微弱得几乎听不到，就像什么人的指甲在画上剐蹭。他的心脏跳到了喉咙口但他无法移动分毫。<br/>“你吓到我了。”<br/>一个几乎像是关切的表情从Joker脸上一闪而过。“吓到你了？”<br/>有别的什么人在通过Bruce的嘴说话。“我知道我的邻居没有自杀。”<br/>某种东西在Joker眼中闪烁着。“没有吗？”<br/>“是因为她跟我调情吗？所以你才这么做吗？”Bruce谨慎地问。Joker看上去在犹豫。<br/>“她想把你从我身边夺走。”<br/>“所以你才把我母亲推下楼梯吗？因为她警告我要小心你？”<br/>Joker什么都没说。Bruce上前一步。<br/>“我不在乎任何人说的话。我永远不会离开你。”他安静地说，看着Joker，寻找任何暴力的迹象。Joker什么都没做，任由他接近。<br/>“我无法停止想着你。”Bruce坦白道。“我想我被你迷住了。如果没有你我会死的。你伤害别人的时候会吓到我因为他们会把你从我身边夺走。”<br/>Joker缓慢的呼吸着，他睁得大大的眼睛里满是戒备的希望。Bruce碰到了他，爱抚着他的脸颊，轻柔地吻住他。Joker为Bruce张开嘴，接着这个吻开始变得更绝望。Bruce感觉到那强大的渴望再次在他体内升腾。<br/>他不能这么做。他必须在再次发生之前停下来。Bruce集中所有意志然后迫使自己离开，他像喝醉了似的跌跌撞撞地后退，离开Joker几乎是痛苦的但他继续朝着门后退。有东西砰的一声撞到门上，那打破了咒语。他转身跑向门厅另一侧的门，觉得自己好像在流沙中移动。Joker错误地开始朝他走去但停住了，如同他也在跟那种逼迫作斗争。<br/>当Bruce离开几尺远的时候，事情变得容易了一点，然后他开始奔跑。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4<br/>这栋房子里有什么东西严重不对劲儿，而Bruce不知道该对此作何感想。说这栋房子似乎是闹鬼了就感觉是在对疯狂让步，但没有其他解释了。他不认为这世界上有什么药能让他和Joker演出不知名的故事中的一幕。这是共享的幻觉吗？巨大的妄想？<br/>不论这是什么，很明显这妄想正变得越来越危险。即使在他神志清晰的日子里，Joker都是危险的；显然他来到这座房子是要杀Bruce。然而，在他们共享的这个妄想中，Joker在扮演病娇女友的角色。如果这些真是一对儿怨侣的亡魂——Bruce在拼尽全力地抗拒这个想法——那么他相当肯定故事会是什么样的结局。<br/>但怎么能是鬼魂呢？即便假设他们存在，可这栋房子是全新的。他们萦绕于什么呢？这栋房子里唯一不新的东西是好多家具，是从遗产销售购得。当然，又不是说他能走来走去给庄园里的每一把椅子和每一个衣柜驱邪。<br/>他需要离开这栋房子。暴风雪会很可怕。他需要从他楼上的卧室里拿一件外套然后他可以试着到达车库。Tumbler毁于他跟Joker上一次的对峙，但他还有别的也许能撑过大雪的车。他可以不拿外套就出去但如果车在半路抛锚或困在雪堆里这就相当于自杀，而外面的天气如此糟糕，他大概能指望那确实会发生。<br/>另一种选择，他可以去到蝙蝠洞然后拿上他的套装，但关于厨房里那女人的回忆让他充满恐惧。在任何情况下都没法保证如果他再次陷入那个妄想，他不会干脆把铠甲脱掉。这也会告诉Joker他的真实身份。上去对抗Joker在这个时候基本是个坏主意。最佳选择就是该死的离开这里。<br/>Bruce蹑手蹑脚地走过楼下的走廊。他在房子末端，在健身房和泳池边上。这在跟他卧室相对的侧翼。尽力倾听着，Bruce向前移动。前方有一个台阶，他可以从那儿上到二楼。<br/>他到了楼梯脚下墙壁尽头的位置停住，再次倾听。他不知道Joker在哪。他可能在猎捕Bruce。他可能逃到了另一翼。他甚至可能离开了房子，然而想到这儿Bruce心中涌起一阵对Joker在暴风雪中的安危的担忧，紧随其后的，是警觉的战栗。刚刚那不是他自己的想法。那个鬼魂，或者无论它是什么，一定还跟随着他，埋在他体内某处。<br/>他开始上楼梯，一直紧贴每一级台阶的边缘，避免发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。这里仍然一片漆黑，除却远处的几道闪电，他只能靠触觉探路。到了最顶层，他再次犹豫了，屏住呼吸。楼上的走廊似乎没有人。<br/>走廊如同没有尽头。灯全都熄灭了，他的房子好像比往常更大。回到门厅本不该花他这么长时间。或者应该？他以前从没在黑暗里这么走过，而且当然没有一次只走一英寸，还要聆听声响。<br/>从前方比他预期中要近的某个地方，他听见一扇门猛地打开。听起来像是一楼的前门。Bruce僵住了。一阵冷风拂过他的面颊。<br/>我一定是没把门关紧，他对自己说。外面的那个女人只是一个妄想。没有人进到这所房子里。也许是Joker打开了门。也许他逃进了暴风雪中。Bruce喘了口气然后继续前进。<br/>他到达门廊进入门厅，然后瞥向角落。在楼梯脚下他可以看见前门大开。地板上已经堆有积雪。雪地上有脚印。Bruce松了口气。Joker到外面去了。他可以不受打扰地去卧室取外套然后叫警察了。<br/>Bruce小心翼翼地穿过顶层台阶，朝对面的门廊和通向他卧室的走廊进发。他尽可能快地移动。走到一半时，他再次向下朝门廊投去一瞥想看看他能不能看到Joker，接着他的血液冻结在血管里。<br/>那些脚印是在往屋子里面走的。<br/>Bruce走到另一条门廊然后沿着通往他卧室的走廊狂奔，他朝前方伸出手以避免撞到任何东西。如果他再次碰到那个女人，他会击倒她然后继续往前跑。他够到了卧室的门然后溜进去，门在他身后合上。他跌跌撞撞地穿过房间来到床头柜边上，寻找他留在那儿的蜡烛。点燃蜡烛，他将其置于床头柜上然后疾步走至衣橱去取他的外套。<br/>“你在生我的气，是不是？”Joker站在房间里漆黑的一角安静发问。Bruce压抑住一阵畏缩然后转过身。有那么一瞬他以为自己看到了那个女人，但实际上只有Joker站在门边，他一定一直等在那里。他的头发垂在眼前，妆容花掉了。他又握着一把刀，拇指在钝的那侧摩挲，他垂下眼帘。<br/>“不。”Bruce急切地道，话里满是内疚和同情。“不，当然没有。我不会对你发火。”<br/>“我不是有意伤害任何人的。我只想和你在一起。”Joker说着，目光从刀上抬起。<br/>Bruce挣扎着不要接近他，但他的身体再次脱离了他的掌控。他所能做到的最好就是让自己慢下来。从旁观者视角来看这一定很奇怪，Bruce好像在用慢动作移动，但Joker似乎对此毫无反应。他仍在把玩着刀，这让Bruce感到紧张。<br/>“我永远不会离开你。”Bruce道。他伸手牵住Joker的手腕，然后缓慢地顺着Joker的胳膊向上滑，直到握住他的肩膀。他倾身温柔地吻他，无视了那把戳着他腹部的刀。Joker回应了这个吻，双眸半阖。Bruce可以感觉到Joker的勃起贴着他的大腿。他自己的阴茎也在苏醒。他在心里诅咒着，但就像他做过的那些梦一样，他只是无能为力。<br/>Joker把刀滑进口袋，Bruce稍微放松了一点。如果他能等到合适的时机，他可以倾尽全力去夺那把刀，然后他就可以赶在附身于他的无论什么力量阻止他以前缴下Joker的武器。<br/>这个吻漫长而缠绵。不像早先那狂乱的激情，Bruce对现在慢慢来感到很满足。他有一种困惑的、混杂的感情：恐惧而警惕的耐心，等着出击的那一刻；想要再次占有Joker的深深的渴望；一种悄然蔓延的悲伤和愧疚。他弄不明白最后一种，但也许就连这个鬼魂也知道跟一个如此不稳定的人的恋情必定不会长久。<br/>“我不觉得我会像爱你一样爱其他任何人。”Bruce在Joker的唇边呢喃。他吻着Joker的脸颊，然后是他的耳廓，接着他揪住Joker外衣的翻领，将它从他的肩膀上扯下来，他慢慢地绕着Joker转圈，把外衣从他手臂上拽下来，然后亲吻他的后颈。他看到Joker在颤抖。他把外衣从Joker的肘部拉下来，身体贴近Joker的后背，用外衣将Joker的手臂别在身侧。<br/>“你相信我吗？”Bruce问。<br/>Joker吸进一口气，好像要说些什么，但最终他说出口的是“相信。”Bruce再次亲吻他的后颈，然后一把将外衣全部拽掉，扔到了房间的角落里。Bruce听见刀撞击地板发出的当啷一声，它仍在外衣口袋里。他松了口气。<br/>显然鬼魂跟他一样对刀感到紧张。但他仍然没有摆脱危险。<br/>Joker开始转身，但Bruce握住了他的肩膀，让他定在原位。他吻着Joker的下颌线和耳朵的交界处，一只手滑进了Joker的裤子里。由于先前的事，裤子的扣子还是开的，很容易被拽下来。Joker完全勃起了。Bruce搂住他，拇指摩挲着铃口，他的另一只手靠近Joker的裤兜边，另一把刀躺在那儿待命。他熟练地将刀拿出来然后丢掉。<br/>他半握拳上下套弄着Joker的阴茎，缓慢而坚定，他的另一只手解开了自己的裤链。Joker的脑袋轻轻往后靠，歇在Bruce的肩膀上。Bruce看见他的喉结随吞咽的动作而滚动。Bruce将自己从裤子里释放出来，贴着Joker的股沟揉捏他的臀肉，感觉到胃里有一种源于需求的痉挛。距离在舞厅的那次还不到半个小时。他觉得仿佛已有数年。<br/>Joker紧靠着Bruce将自己向后推，伸出一只手向后抓住Bruce的大腿，将Bruce的阴茎困在他们的躯体之间。Bruce收紧环住Joker腰腹的手臂，然后将他向前推到床尾，Joker稳住了自己，而后Bruce将他推向他的腹部。他向后摸到Bruce的后背，将他拉得更近。Bruce踉跄了一下，按住Joker的胯，然后将自己引导到正确的位置。这一次在进去之前不需要做任何准备。他看到Joker的双唇在一次无声的喘息中分开，Bruce晃悠了一下，去适应那处突然变紧的知觉。<br/>“你还好吗？”，他喘着气问道。Joker胡乱点了下头。<br/>Bruce小心地几乎整根退出来，然后再次向前推。<br/>这次不一样，Joker背对着他。这不知怎么显得更加香艳了，因为现在他能看见自己没入Joker的后穴。Joker的大腿挨着床，他用一只手支撑自己，他的另一只手仍然向后探，扶着Bruce的胯部。<br/>Bruce舔了舔嘴，试着在他全部推进去的时候不要呻吟出声。<br/>他这样肏进又拔出地做了一会儿，为这种强烈的知觉以及Joker压低的背部随每一下穿刺而绷紧的样子感到惊奇。Joker张开嘴喘息着，他的阴茎挺立，渗出前液。Bruce跟很多女人做过，但看到有人因为你所做的事而完全溃不成军的样子总是很有冲击力。他开始加快了一点速度，向前挺胯。床在嘎吱作响，床柱在撞击着墙壁。<br/>Joker手肘弯折跌在床上，将双腿分得更开。Bruce双手握住Joker的胯，知道他的手指可能会在上面留下淤青但并不在乎。他需要这个。过去几天做过的那些梦同现在相比都有天壤之别。他想要这一刻永远存续。<br/>他将自己抽离出来，Joker惊叫一声。Bruce抓住并拉扯他的手臂。<br/>“转过来，转过来。”他喘着气说，“我需要看见你，我需要面对你。”<br/>Joker翻过身，重重地仰面躺倒，然后用手肘撑住自己，他的双腿舒展着分开。Bruce一只膝盖支在床上，顺滑地一顶，进入Joker穴内。他们都因为这突如其来的一下而叫出了声。Bruce向前俯身，将嘴唇贴在Joker身上，再次抽插起来，进得极深。Joker的勃起抵在Bruce的小腹上。<br/>他们一起摇撼着床。Bruce的一只手放在Joker的膝盖后面，抬起他的腿折在胸前。Joker的另一条腿勾住Bruce的后背，在他起身迎合Bruce的时候那条腿微微屈起。尽管房间里一片冰冷，但他们身躯接触的部分仍然湿滑而大汗淋漓。Bruce的前额与Joker的挨在一起，他望进他的眼睛，直到Joker闭上双眼。<br/>“别，我想要看着你。”Bruce道，再次亲吻他。“我想要看着你高潮。”<br/>他再次握住Joker的勃起，撸动着。Joker直起身贴着他，双眼仍旧是阖上的。<br/>“睁开眼睛。”Bruce低声道，他的手在Joker的阴茎上停住了。Joker不情愿地睁开眼，而Bruce以手拂到顶端轻扭一下作为奖励。他在他里面冲撞，听到Joker因需求而发出一声哽咽。这是Bruce此生听到过的最色情的声音，他几乎立时就要精关失守，急忙又往Joker的穴里连顶两次。<br/>Joker催促着他，他的一只手跟Bruce十指交扣。Bruce放在Joker阴茎上的手收紧，粗暴地套弄着他。Joker在他身下渴望地弓起背，Bruce在Joker开始高潮的那一秒就感觉到了，他的内壁绞住Bruce，乱七八糟地射在他手里。Bruce无情地撞进Joker穴内，目睹他整个身体都因为余韵而颤抖，Joker再次紧紧闭上双眼，但Bruce已经不在乎了。<br/>Bruce只多撑了十秒就开始高潮了，他的呼吸卡在喉咙里。所有的想法都脱离了他的脑海。除他和Joker以外再无他物。他感到，长久以来的第一次，完整了。<br/>他倒在Joker身上，胡乱亲吻着他的脖子。这一次现实似乎没有回归，Joker好像也满足于躺在原地。Bruce缓慢地呼吸了一下，将Joker的头发从他脸上拨开。他在Joker的唇上种下一个温柔的吻，他的另一只手滑进床头的枕头底下。他的手指攥紧了一把枪。<br/>Bruce知道他的枕头下面没有枪，他本人也绝不会动枪，但它就真实而坚固地存在于他手中。那股愧疚和悲伤回来了，Bruce再次吻了Joker，从枕头下面把枪拽出来。他把枪抵在Joker头上。<br/>一直以来，他还以为Joker是暴力的那一个。他还以为是Joker的鬼魂杀死了他们俩，他完全没想到自己。多么愚蠢。<br/>Joker在枪口碰到他太阳穴的一瞬间就猛地睁开眼，带着Bruce永远也别想拥有的反应力，他击开Bruce的手腕。<br/>枪开火了，一颗子弹陷进了床垫里。Joker从Bruce身下挣扎着出来，把他推开。Bruce从床沿滚下去，双脚着地，又扑回床上用一只胳膊箍住Joker的腰。Joker的肘部撞在Bruce脸上。Bruce迫使他脸朝下摔在床上，再次把枪摁回Joker脑袋上。<br/>“这是唯一的办法。”Bruce绝望地说。“你知道这是的。我会随你而去。”<br/>Joker一脚踹在Bruce的膝盖上，打破了Bruce的平衡，足以让他再次从他身下扭身逃开。Joker滚下床，伏低身体调整着他的衣着。Bruce提上他的裤子不让它缚住自己。Joker想去取角落里那件兜里装有刀子的外衣。Bruce快速绕过床，Joker伸出一条腿来绊他。Bruce躲开了，但他没躲过Joker甩在他脸上的外衣。Bruce撇掉它，Joker拿着刀冲过来。<br/>Bruce踉跄着后退，他不想出于自卫杀死Joker；他想比那个更有意义。不，等等，他压根不想杀死Joker。他必须专注于这个想法。<br/>Joker冲向他。Bruce设法迫使刀偏离得足够远，它只扎进他的身侧，划破了他的衬衣。他握住Joker的手臂，用尽全力将他摔在床头板上。伴随一声巨响，床头板裂成两半塌了下来。在刚刚露出的木质床柱上，Bruce可以看见两个一定很有些年头了的弹孔。<br/>“别动。”Bruce吼道，把枪戳到Joker的脸上。Joker睁大双眼，Bruce后知后觉地意识到他用了蝙蝠侠的声音。Joker伸脚踢中了床头柜。它晃了一下，蜡烛向前倾斜，落在了床单上。<br/>Bruce在床单开始着火的时候打了个滚离开床边。Joker从床边弹开跟在他后面。他们二人撞到了衣柜上，在Bruce把刀打掉之前，刀刺进了Bruce的前臂。Joker的嘴唇强硬地靠近了Bruce，Bruce回吻了他。<br/>这场争斗偃旗息鼓。Joker一直吻着他，而床在燃烧。大火让整个房间沐浴在难以置信的热度中。火焰舔舐着天花板，但Bruce无法让自己关心这个。<br/>当枪在他手中消失不见时，他知道那两个鬼魂离开了。Joker的嘴唇很软。他的舌头扫过Bruce的牙齿。Bruce短暂地闭上双眼，感受着Joker紧紧贴着他的一整个身躯的长度。<br/>一边的床柱倒塌下来，Joker向后退开。Bruce凝视着他，突然觉得很失落。<br/>“也许下次吧，Bats。”Joker说，他的声音喑哑。他后退一步然后朝门走去。<br/>Bruce任由他离开。<br/>##<br/>消防队设法拯救了房子，虽然卧室和两边的房间成了一笔损失。Bruce坐在外面的救护车上，急救人员在给他身侧和手臂上的伤口绑着绷带。<br/>警察对地面进行了彻底搜查但没有Joker的迹象。车道的雪地上有轮胎的踪迹，曾经有车停在那里，有很大可能Joker就是开车来到这里的。警察想给房子设置细节保护，但Bruce拒绝了。他不觉得Joker还会回来。<br/>暴风雪正在停息，给地面铺上了一层厚厚的雪。Bruce同意让他们载他到宾馆过一夜，在那儿他可以拥有实实在在的暖气和让他安眠的床铺。<br/>他精疲力竭，但一周以来这是他第一次感觉思维清晰。他觉得他比过去很长一段时间里都更像自己。也许，在好好地睡一晚上之后，他就能面对明天了。<br/>他希望他一夜无梦。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注：如有任何翻译错误，欢迎指出。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>